This invention relates generally for using of filtration devices to eliminate ethylene gas and contaminates like bacteria, pathogens, molds, fungus from the storage environment which would adversely affect the perishable products.
Ethylene gas (C2H4) is an odorless, colorless gas that exists in nature and is also created by man-made sources. Not easily detectable, it exists where produce is stored. In nature, the largest producers are plants and plant products (fruits, vegetables and floral products) which produce ethylene within their tissues and release it into the surrounding atmosphere. It is a very small, simple molecule that exists as a gas at biological temperatures. Plants use ethylene as a hormone. It is also a by-product of man-made processes, such as combustion. Ethylene, also known as the ‘death’ or ‘ripening hormone’, plays a regulatory role in many processes of plant growth, development and eventually death. Fruits, vegetables, and flowers contain receptors which serve as bonding sites to absorb free atmospheric ethylene molecules. The common practice of placing a tomato, avocado or banana in a paper bag to hasten ripening is an example of the action of ethylene on produce. Increased levels of ethylene contained within the bag, released by the produce itself, serve as a stimulant after reabsorption to initiate the production of more ethylene. Even small amounts of ethylene gas during shipping and storage causes most fresh produce to deteriorate faster. The overall effect is to hasten ripening, aging, and eventually spoilage. Removing ethylene from the storage extends the life of produce.
Molds are tiny microscopic organisms that digest organic matter and reproduce by releasing spores. The spores in turn need moisture to grow, reproduce and continue the cycle. Molds grow best in conditions of excess moisture, caused by either high humidity or water seeping into the storage area. Molds that develop within wineries may result in damage to walls and barrels, as well as producing unacceptable odors.
The invention relates more particularly to the elimination of ethylene gas specifically from storage environment so that the immediate area surrounding the products in an enclosed area would be free of harmful ethylene concentration as well as bacteria, pathogens and mold spores.